The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a modular desktop information handling system that is configurable as an all-in-one computing device.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
A growing trend in information handling systems is the “all-in-one” desktop computing system, also referred to as all-in-one Personal Computers (PCs). All-in-one desktop computing systems integrate the computing system chassis and computing system components into the display device so that the entire desktop computing system is provided as a single unit. All-in-one desktop computing systems typically provide a smaller form factor relative to non-all-in-one desktop computing systems, but are associated with higher costs, weaker performance, and limited upgrade options relatively to convention desktop computing systems. In particular, non-all-in-one desktop computing systems allow a user to upgrade their performance by adding or changing components, while all-in-one desktop computing systems are typically limited to the components that were initially integrated into the display device. As such, a user that purchases an all-in-one desktop computing system will be “stuck” with the integrated display device, processing system, memory system, storage system, and/or other computing components that were initially provided with the all-in-one desktop computing system, and must purchase a new all-in-one desktop computing system if an upgrade of the performance of the all-in-one desktop computing system is desired.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved all-in-one desktop computing system.